


But For Right Now

by Syrus07



Series: Call Me Crazy [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Gen, Jesse is sad..., Jesse/Crutchie conspiracy, that's gonna happen alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus07/pseuds/Syrus07
Summary: Jesse gets some news he didn't expect and feels more alone than he should.





	

She'd said no.

Well, she hadn't said anything, not to Jesse at least, but for all intents and purposes, Winnie had told him no. After six years of waiting, she had changed her mind and decided to stay in Tree Gap. She'd even met someone new. Jesse could tell from the ring on her finger and the grin on her face that nobody would be able to convince her to leave.

Not that he would try.

Even though Jesse wanted nothing more than for Winnie Foster to come with him on the greatest adventure either of them could ever imagine, he would never take her away from any form of happiness. If she wanted to live out her life with the deputy, Jesse wouldn't stand in her way. He couldn't.

His boots shuffled around twigs and rocks as he dragged them through the woods back towards the Tuck's former home. He avoided the spring and the tree on his way. There was no reason to remind himself of all the good times they had only a few short years before. He had to keep pressing forward. He had to smile and move on. He was okay. He always was. At least no one was around to see the few moments when he wasn't. No one ever was.

Jesse made it only a few steps before he realized how wrong he was. He had one of the best friends he had ever made waiting for him to bring home "one special girl." Jack had abandoned everything back in New York to follow Jesse up here and help take her on some kind of adventure. An adventure that was no longer going to happen.

Sure, Jesse could take Jack. Tell Jack the truth and see how he would react. Pray to God that he wouldn't want to leave. Hope that he wouldn't hate Jesse for tearing him away from everyone who cared about him for a girl who decided to say no, even though Jesse couldn't make the same decision.

He didn't want to go home anymore. He would have rather seen Winnie smiling at her fiancé again than see Jack's face when he learned that all of this was for nothing. It was too late though. The woods weren't large enough and Jesse couldn't avoid his house any longer.

Jack was sitting out on the front porch waiting for him, reading a well-worn book that he'd picked up from a small stand before they left Manhattan. It was a guide to the entire country, everything that one could see in the United States. Jack had thought it would help them plan a real adventure for Winnie, one that included Santa Fe.

"Hey, Crutchie!" He waved him over, missing the tightness in his grin. "You gotta read this! There's a whole bit on the Grand Canyon, and it sounds like it'd make for a great adventure." Jack began to pass him the book, but refused to let go when he finally took stock of Crutchie's face. "What happened?"

"The girl." He couldn't say her name, not yet, maybe soon. Once he left Tree Gap again and the pain wasn't so fresh, he would be able to say her name out loud. "She decided not to come. Six years is a long time and well, she moved on."

Jack pulled the book away and rested it on a tale beside him. He didn't say anything; he hadn't always been the best with words (the strike proved that he tended to need a hand in that area). Instead, he acted without hesitation and wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders, encasing Jesse in a warm embrace.

The former newsboy melted. Everything with Winnie may have fallen apart, but for now he still had people who cared about him.


End file.
